Complicated Love
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: Dick Grayson leads a double life. By day, the prince of Gotham, by night the watchful Nightwing. The playboy never imagined he'd fall for Jump City's newcomer Kori Anders, but when lies and secrets become more and more complicated, how will they manage? Slightly AU
1. Welcome to Jump City

**A/N: -but when you look at me, the only memory, is us kissing in the moonlight! Oh, oh, ooh, I can't remember to forget you! God, that is such a good song! Like seriously it's by Shakira and Rihanna and I literally listened to this song during the whole writing process. It was just too good!**

**Anyways, here's my new story. I got the idea when I was watching Spiderman and i was like, how would it be if Kori was normal, but Dick wasn't, and it was just a spur in the moment. Lol, anyways I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! All characters I use are property of DC! :p**

**...**

**Chapter 1: _Welcome to Jump City_**

Jump City. A large city in California where dreams came true and destinies were fulfilled. Most people in the city were kind and generous, and just average really, but the few who did not fit these descriptions were the criminals.

Yes, unfortunately in Jump City, it was infested with criminals. Rapists, burglars, murderers, gangs, drug dealers, even super villains! Yes super villains. The city was crawling with crime, but this small predicament was just a large smudge in the city's glory. Even though Jump City was filled with some high powered villains, it wasn't as bad as Gotham. It was close, but not as bad.

Gotham and Jump City were relatively close. In Jump City and Gotham there were good people, but plenty of crime. In both cities there were great colleges. Gotham university, and the JCU. One more key component to the cities similarities were the guardians.

The guardians of these city's were the powerful heroes. A dark, brooding, one with the night Batman. And a clever, acrobatic, cocky Nightwing. Batman's prodigy; Dick Grayson had left Batman's side when he was about seventeen. He was still Robin at the time and protected the city still adorning the bright traffic light colored uniform.

Of course, even being in a city that was across the country, people still knew who the almighty Batman was. Who wouldn't? Leader of the mightiest heroes on Earth which was the justice league! Kinda hard to forget. And with knowing Batman, you knew he had a Robin. Shortly after Dick Grayson had left another Robin quickly filled his space not too long after. Many people were confused as to why Robin was in Jump City, and not by Batman's side in Gotham. Dick finally seemed to have enough of the questioning and being in Batman's shadow.

Dumping his old costume and leaving the past behind, Dick became Nightwing. He filled the suit extremely well in fact. His black suit covered his muscular body making it hard to not notice his physique. With black hair all ruffled up, a charming smile, a tall muscular figure, and the bluest of blue eyes, Dick Grayson was one sexy man.

In fact, he was claimed the sexiest man alive. Well on a magazine. Besides the point, Nightwing was a well known hero. After becoming the new hero approximately at age 19, he had made quite the name for himself. The guardian angel of Jump City. He fought crime, kicked ass, and still looked good while doing it.

At the moment, the hero prowled the streets of Jump City on patrol. It was Friday and nothing much was happening. A few alley way burglars had been tooken down, but nothing too much to get worked up about.

Dick sighed. It had been at least two hours since anything interesting happened and he was utterly bored. Just as he was about to call his motorcycle, a loud bang echoed in the alley way to his left. He could tell by the sound that it was no animal, and possibly a person. Dashing to the corner he was soon greeted by a surprise.

"Wally! What the hell are you doing here?!" Dick whispered gaining the speedsters attention.

Wally West or rather, The Flash, picked himself up from the trash can he had crashed into and grinned. Wally was Richard's best friend. He had mischievous blue eyes, ruffled red hair that was covered at the moment by his mask, and slightly tan skin. Flash quickly wiped off any unwanted garbage material that may have gotten on his uniform and walked towards Nightwing.

"Hey Dickie-boy! "Wally greeted with a smirk. Nightwing huffed.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Nightwing questioned. Wally quickly dismissed the idea with a wave of his hands.

"Eh, it's quiet tonight in Central City. I thought I would stop by here and grace you with my presence. And since I'm here, I think I deserve a thank you. " Wally replied crossing his arms.

"A thank you? For what?" Dick asked with a grin.

"Uh, duh! I'm here aren't I? Your lucky too. Not many people are as lucky to be friends with the Great Wall-Man!" Wally declared. Dick snorted.

"So I'm supposed to thank you for coming here to annoy me?" Dick scoffed. Wally gasped.

"Well that was just rude! I took time off of my _very_ busy schedule for you, and I don't even get a thank you! I am hurt!" Wally cried clutching his heart. Dick rolled his eyes under the mask and flicked the back of the speedsters head earning a yelp.

"I don't even know why your my best friend." Dick grumbled. The now recovering Wally smiled and wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"I mean the answer is pretty obvious to me..." Wally trailed off. Nightwing chuckled.

"And what's that?" Nightwing inquired. Wally separated from Dick and gestured to himself before striking a pose.

"Obviously, your best friends with me, because -" Wally struck another ridiculous pose,"- I'm too sexy, to be ignored." Wally finished making Dick snort.

"Yeah that's the reason!" Dick responded in a tone that was dripping in sarcasm. Wally seemed unfazed.

"Mmhmm! Seriously wings, how could you forget something that obvious?" Wally asked. Dick grinned.

"The same way you forget that your an idiot." Dick retorted. Wally smirked.

"They don't allow idiots on the Justice League!" Wally sung.

"Then how did you get on?" Dick chuckled making Wally frown.

"Your too mean to me."Wally said before laughing. Dick quickly joined his best friends laughter in the alley way for a few more minutes as Wally sighed.

"Ah man. We're funny. Anyways, since the criminals are too lazy to attack us tonight, you wanna head back to your place and grab a bite to eat?" Wally asked. Dick chuckled.

"Sure, just as long as you don't raid my pantry again." Dick joked.

"Seriously? Your bringing that back up again? I told you already Dick, those were some dark times for me." Wally replied.

Dick simply rolled his eyes."C'mon let's go."

**...**

"I want to watch Toy Story!"

"Wally, your 23 years old and you seriously want to watch Toy Story, out of all the movies I have?" Dick questioned.

"Yes! This is our movie, remember?!" Wally screamed.

"Yeah, yeah we watched this all the time when we were ten, but seriously, you would've thought that watching this with you almost every single week that it would've gotten old by now." Dick mused holding the DVD in his hand.

"You never get tired of the classics bro. Now put the movie on!" Wally demanded.

Following Wally's command, Dick placed the movie in the DVD player and walked to the couch. Right now, the two friends sat in the massive living room.

Dick's house was at the utmost of glamour. Of course, him being the prodigy son of Bruce Wayne, he was instantly guaranteed a nice home. His house was a large home with a beautiful scenery. It was no Wayne Manor, but it was relatively close. It had it's own pool, hot tub, home theater, fully stocked kitchen, and expensive high tech technology and secret base that was the Night Watch.

"So Dick how's life with you?" Wally questioned from his spot on the couch. He shoved a fist full of popcorn in his mouth and took a large gulp before snuggling more into the plush couch.

Dick pulled on the end of his sweat pants before responding." As good as being a 21 year old super hero will ever get."

"Mmm. So how's college for you?" Wally asked.

Dick went to a top rated college called Jump City University, or just JCU for short. He didn't live on the campus though, but his massive home was relatively close so he was fine. The campus was filled with dorms, and plenty of classes. The schools program at the school were one of the highest in the country, meaning you had to be extremely smart to earn a scholarship to this college.

The best part though was that Dick Grayson went to the school. The first day on campus, a reputation was built for the ward. He was obviously good with the ladies since he nearly slept with half the girls in his class, and he was smart meaning he wasn't the average everyday jock. He was intricate, rich, intelligent, sexy, charming. Yup, ladies he was the whole package.

"It's good. Classes are boring as hell, but still good. How's the league?" Dick answered before questioning the red head.

"It's fine dude. I'm glad Victor's on the team with me too. I don't think that I would've lived if it was just me." Wally said.

Victor Stone, or Cyborg was the newest member of the Justice League. His name was Cyborg, because he was, well a cyborg. Half of his body was covered in robotic parts including half of his face, which on the right side he had a red robotic eye. Just like Wally, he was young and under the age of 30 ,unlike the rest of the leaguers.

"Yeah, that's true." Dick commented. Just then Wally got a thought that seemed to bother him.

"Hey Dickie-boy! Why do all the hot girls like you? I mean it's cool if only a few do, but no you have Zattana, Flame Bird, Star Girl, Supergirl, Oracle, and a whole bunch of other hot chicks that like you! How the hell do you do it?" Wally asked in awe.

Dick simply smirked at Wally and simply replied," That's my super power."

**...**

Monday morning and the campus was silent. Of course it was about six in the morning, but it was still pretty calm and collected. That is until a small red car crashed into a fire hydrant.

A few early risers who walked in the campus parks and gazed at the architectures, looked at the red car to see a female jump out.

From far away, the girl was obviously beautiful, but up close she was breathtaking. Her name? Kori Anders. She was tall, EXTREMELY attractive, and had a body that models would kill for. Perfect hour glass figure, long legs, slim arms, and a face that still held innocence and yet looked sexy at the same time. She had long ,thick, dark red hair, golden tan skin, and her eyes! Looking at them, you would've thought you were in spring by how green and sparkly they were. To sum it up, her eyes were stunning.

Kori's wide eyes were at the damaged front hood of her car. Geez, her first day on campus and she was already damaging property! She felt ashamed, but she would fix this. She knew she could.

Sighing, she called her insurance claimers and worked out the damages as she sat down on the grass and relaxed. The grass felt good.

After about a good ten minutes of staring at her car, she finally decided to park the vehicle and head to her new dorm. Her new life really. Everything was going to be different for her.

Coming to Jump City was an exciting new journey for her. Kori knew she would live a life full of excitement and adventure. Of course her love life was a little dry, but it wasn't as if she wasn't asked out a lot. She just wasn't interested in a simple fling.

Yup, Kori felt her life was going to take a turn for the better. A new school, new friends, a new life.

Little did Kori know just how much her life was going to change.

**...**

**And cut! Pretty short chapter, but they'll be longer! I PINKIE PROMISE! Alright guys, let's all pack up and head home! JK, I'm teasing. Any who, did you like it? I hope you did, cause I enjoyed writing this!**

**Welcome to my newest story! I now add: Complicated Love, to my family of stories! Yay! XD I hope you all greet it with open arms and opened hearts!**

**So I just had to add Wally in there. He's too funny, and I love the moments I make for him! Hope you enjoyed them! ;3**

**Anyways! Next Chapter: Dick and Kori meet, we meet Rachel and Gar, and a little more action! *karate chop!***

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! I'll probably update after about ten reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and remember to keep being awesome! ~ PrincessNightstar24**


	2. Greetings

**A/N: Dear fellow readers, LET ME EXPLAIN! Okay, so I am finally on Christmas break, and right when I'm off school, guess what happens? I get sick! I start coughing like crazy and I have a god awful ear ache that make a me want to cry. If that's not enough, I sleep for like two days straight and barely eat! Ugh, it was HORRIBLE, but it's pretty much done now. I was so sick that every time I tried to write, my eyes grew bleary and I just passed out.**

**I'M BETTER NOW!**

**Christmas is almost here and I got a puppy for Christmas! Currently as I am writing this he is sleeping on my lap! His name is Zeus, and he's a Yorkie and he's ADORABLE!**

**Anyways, sorry for my sickness delaying my updates! Shall we continue? Yes we shall! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own a new puppy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <em>Greetings<em>**

"Hey Raven, you know what the best part about being green is?"

"Your going to tell me anyways, so what?"

"I never get pinched on St. Patricks day!"

Raven groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Being stuck with Gar in her biology class was agonizing, but the fact that she was the only one having to deal with his corny jokes all by herself was excruciating.

"Hey Raven!" Gar whispered making Raven sigh.

Looking at him she glared, "What?"

"You like scary movies, right?" Gar questioned. Raven rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well in scary movies, have you ever noticed that there always in like old asylums, or run down hospitals, or even in houses. I mean why don't they have a scary movie in like a grocery store or something?" Gar asked. Raven scrunched up her face in confusion at the suggestion.

"A grocery store?" Raven repeated.

"Yeah! Like some guy could be trapped in the store! I mean, wouldn't it be scary? Just imagine it dude! It could be like this: "Clean up on aisle seven." Then the employee looks at the other guy and says, " there is no aisle seven!" All of a sudden dramatic music begins to play!" Gar declared. Rachel face palmed herself in aggravation at the thought.

"You're genius." Rachel muttered in a tone dripping in sarcasm.

"MS. ROTH AND MR. LOGAN!"

Both Raven and Gar jumped at the booming voice of the professor and turned to see him glaring them down. Gar laughed nervously and slid a few inches away from his female companion while Raven groaned.

"I will not tolerate disruptions during my session. If you wish to speak with each other, I'd advise you do it after class." The professor growled.

"Yes Mr. Price." Gar and Rachel muttered. Mr. Price gave a curt nod and continued to teach his lesson while Raven glared daggers at Gar.

Suddenly the doors to the class room blasted open in a rush, as the famous playboy; Dick Grayson, made his way down the steps and slid into a seat next to Raven and Gar.

"Well Mr. Grayson, it's about time you joined us. Might I inquire what took you so long?" Mr. Price questioned propping his hand on his hip and narrowing his glasses covered eyes at the millionaire ward.

Dick chuckled and waved his arm about dismissively causing a few girls to giggle." I had business to take care of."

Mr. Price scoffed,"Business? And what might that be?"

"Wayne Enterprise business, if you must know." Dick retorted with a sneer. Mr. Price seemed a bit unfazed at the excuse, because it was used so often, but he didn't object. Turning back to his large chalkboard, he continued to teach while Dick was quickly interrogated by Raven and Gar.

"What really happened?" Raven questioned.

"You should know Raven, you are an empath." Gar joked. Raven quickly whipped her body towards Gar and slapped the back of his head earning a large squeak.

"Don't make me Azarath your ass." Raven hissed making Gar chuckle nervously and Dick roll his eyes at his friends usual antics.

"Well anyways, the patrol last night lasted longer then I thought. I got called in for a bank robbery at about two in the morning." Dick informed.

"Dude, I bet I could've helped you." Gar exclaimed.

"How? Don't get me wrong Gar, it's cool that your an ex-member of the doom patrol, but you can barely get out of bed to go to class. How are you supposed to get out of bed during the middle of the night to fight crime?" Dick persisted making a very good point. Gar opened his mouth to object, but quickly shut it, since he didn't have a good come back. Damn Dick and his witty ways!

"Look, I know since you guys have powers, you probably think you can help fight crime with me, but you can't. " Dick sighed." It's dangerous. You have no idea who your up against and what can happen."

"I'm half demon, and Gar can transform into any animal he wants. I'm sure we'll be fine Dick." Raven answered.

"That's not what I'm saying Raven. You need training and experience." Dick replied.

"I have experience!" Gar chirped.

"Okay, this isn't the place to discuss this sorta topic. " Dick groaned. "We're done with this discussion. I don't want to hear another word about you helping me out."

"But-"

"Not another word." Dick growled making Gar retreat into his seat further more and whimper.

What Dick stated was true, Raven and Gar had powers. Gar was a short, slightly muscular 21 year old boy, who had the personality of a little kid. He was adventurous, outgoing, and selfless. He tried to crack jokes as much a possible, but rarely any of them were good. His identity was Garfield Logan or rather Gar for short. He had slightly tan skin, forest green eyes, and shaggy blonde hair with a toothy grin. Under his disguise; that was Garfield Logan, he was Beastboy. Gar wore a ring just like Raven that disguised his strange green appearance. Beastboy was a green changeling that could turn into any animal or dinosaur, but it was always green. Beastboy was a strange, but cute little fellow who had pointy like elf ears, fangs, light green skin, dark green hair, and was the ex- member of the doom patrol. Gar or rather his alter ego; Beastboy was truly the master of shape shifting.

Raven was a short, beautiful, thin girl, with short purple hair, large violet eyes, a chakra on her forehead, and pale grey skin. Her secret identity was Rachel Roth, a girl who had black hair instead of purple and a slightly more natural skin tone. Raven was the daughter of the powerful demon; Trigon. Of course, she had overpowered him at age sixteen, so now she was free to feel what she wished, but she still struggled with emotions. Raven was an empath, sorceress and a healer. She had many powers, including several she hadn't even discovered herself.

"Alright class, pull out your textbooks and go to page 178. Then you'll do questions 79 through-" Just as Mr. Price was about to finish, the door barged open yet again, but this time it revealed a stunning red head.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I promise it won't happen again, it's just that I had a little fender bender on the way over here!" The female gushed. Almost all the students in the class glanced over to see Kori run down the steps to hand Mr. Price her paper work and excuse then she quickly dashed to find a seat.

Sitting in a chair right in front of Dick, she pulled out a notebook and pencil and began to quickly scribble down notes while ignoring the awed stares of her fellow peers. Kori wore a simple pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain beige shirt with a pair of flats. Her brilliant red hair was curled and down her back like a flowing crimson water fall and her green eyes shined with excitement. She looked beautiful, needless to say.

Dick was easily at a lost of words for the girl. He had a special thing for red heads ad this one was definitely the prettiest he's ever seen. Maybe it was time for this gorgeous girl to understand the true Dick Grayson experience.

"You are such a pervert." Raven droned, snapping Dick from his stare.

Dick looked back at Raven who wore a bland face and frowned.

"And why am I such a perv?"

Raven scoffed," I can read your mind, and what I'm getting from you is some dirty fantasies."

Dick flushed a bright red while Gar snorted. Gaining his ego back, Dick cleared his throat and plastered the most charming smile on his face.

"Let's see how this turns out." Gar suggested sounding quite excited. It was going to be interesting to see the all too famous playboy at work.

Dick leaned forward from his desk to see Kori doodling small stars and tiny hearts. He smirked confidently and tapped her petique shoulder, gaining the red heads attention. Kori turned to see Dick with a large grin.

"Excuse me, but are you from Heaven?" Dick asked making Kori smirk a devious smile.

"Yeah, I'm a ghost that died about fifteen years ago, kinda like your pick-up line." Kori replied making Dick go slack jawed. Kori smiled in victory and swiveled around back to her seat leaving the playboy rejected for the first time ever.

"Ha! Oh my god, dude! "Gar laughed. Even Raven had a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Gar." Dick hissed. Gar continued to laugh as Raven looked at the blonde male in amusement. He was having a field day with this.

"Hey dude?" Gar called. Dick groaned not liking where this was going.

"What?"

"You want some ice for that burn?"

. . .

It was finally night time and the city of Jump was masked in darkness. Street lights glowed, the grass was being graced with the late night breeze, the horns and sirens of vehicles echoed throughout the night, and the criminals stalked the low run down streets of the city.

Nightwing hopped a rooftop and crouched low. Adjusting his black mask, he pressed the communicator on his ear and connected a link to Oracle.

"Oracle to Nightwing, anything exciting happening so far?" Dick asked. Barbra or rather Oracle snorted.

"Dick, just call me Babs. We're the only one on this line anyways." Barbra said with a slight laugh.

Nightwing pulled out his grappling hook and shot the line to another roof close by. Swinging off of the roof, he flipped to the ground with ease and walked quickly to an alley way to stay near the shadows.

"The only ones, huh? Where's Tim and Bruce?" Dick questioned. Barbra typed in a few keys on her computer and quickly tracked the new dynamic duo.

"Oh, Robin and Batman are heading to the docks. Some activity has been stirring up down there and they went to go check it out." Barbra informed.

"Huh. So how you been Babs?"

"Pretty good Dick. We all miss you in Gotham. Especially Alfred. I bet Bruce even misses you, he just has a weird way showing-"

"Hold that thought Babs. There's trouble." Nightwing stated ending the link.

Creeping towards the corner of the alley, he peeked his head over to see Kori. She was pressed against a wall by a large male in his late 30s. She struggled against the heavy palms pressed against her wrists and she growled deeply.

"Don't worry babe, this will only hurt a second." The man glowered with a seductive tone.

"Guess it's my time to intervene." Dick whispered to himself.

Just as he was about to step in, Kori heaved her knee into the mans leg causing him to yell and let go of her wrists. Kori then punched the man in the face making him stumble until she finally delivered a high kick to the side of his head knocking him to the wall and causing him to go unconscious. She shook out her fist and blew a loose piece of her fiery red hair from her forehead before she picked up her fallen backpack from the ground and slung it around her shoulder.

"Woah." Dick breathed. In all, the girl could pack a punch, and apparently she could fight.

"I can hear you, Y'know!" Kori called pointing to where Nightwing was. Dick, a bit stunned by the revelation, stepped into the bleary light and revealed himself to Kori who smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, greetings!" Kori called nervously with a sheepish laugh following. Nightwing smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Really? You knock out an alley way thug, then say greetings?" Nightwing mused chuckling. This redhead was definitely captivating. She had a fire in her and he liked that.

Kori flushed beet red."Well I, uh-"

Dick smiled at her cute stuttering. She sure was a unique girl. Sticking out his gloved hand, he watched as Kori looked at the hand in confusion.

"If you didn't know, your supposed to shake people's hands during meetings." Nightwing joked. Kori smirked and grasped his hand tightly making Dick wince a bit.

"Wow, strong hand shake." Nightwing complimented.

"Thanks. My names Kori Anders, or just Kori I guess." Kori greeted on which afterwards she giggled. Dick grinned at the sweet noise and shook her hand.

"And my names Nightwing, but I bet you already knew that."

* * *

><p><strong>YASS! Second chapter is complete! Whoop! Whoop! Anyways, next chapter: more about Kori, what's Dick up to, Wally returns, and a visit from the dark knight himself.<br>**

**Imma update after about 25 reviews.**

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

**I gtg work in LDH now, see you later my homies! Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	3. I don't want this night to end

**A/N: You got your hands up! Your rocking in my truck! You've got the radio on, your singing every song! I'm set on cruise control, I'm slowly losing hold. But everything I've got. Your looking so damn hot, and I don't know what road we're on or where we've been. From staring at you girl, all I know is I don't want this night to end.**

**That song : I don't want this night to end, by Luke Bryan, inspired this chapter. It's not a songfic, but it was inspired by the song. It's a good song, and it's a country one, so...**

**Me: I own Teen Titans! Muhahahaha!**

**Nightwing: no you don't.**

**Me: but-**

**Nightwing: honesty is the best policy.**

**Me: ugh! Fine! I don't own teen titans...**

**...**

**Chapter 3_: I don't want this night to end_**

**Wednesday, November 4th- 9:36 PM**

**Downtown Jump City**

"And my names Nightwing, but I bet you already knew that."

"Nightwing." Kori repeated with a click of her tongue. Dick didn't know why, but he liked the sound of his hero persona coming out of her mouth. It was almost like a purr.

"Yeah. So, miss Kori... Why were you walking out here all by yourself?" Dick questioned with a raised eyebrow under his mask. Kori flushed a deep red.

"Well, I sorta totaled my car when I first moved here, but I swear, that fire hydrant came out of nowhere!" Kori rambled. Dick couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

"You crashed your car?" He wheezed out. Kori crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah, so? It's not that funny..." Kori grumbled a bit agitated. Dick let out a few more cackles, before he took deep breath to calm his sense of humor. Looking at her he frowned.

"Don't do that, you look prettier when you smile." Nightwing informed pointing at her lips.

"Huh?"

"That. Stop frowning." Dick commanded. He reached his gloved hands to touch her face, and lifted the corner of her lips to make her smile. He felt her breath hitch a bit and a bright blush bloom on her face, but that was nothing compared to what he was feeling. His stomach wasn't dealing with flapping butterflies, but rather flying eagles. He was so worked up in his motions, he didn't even know one hand was caressing her left cheek while the other absently stroke her lip.

She stared at his mask, concentrating on who could possibly be the savior of Jump City. She wondered to herself what color his eyes might be. Green? Blue? Brown? She didn't know, but what she did notice was his gaze. It was on her, and she suddenly felt the tingling in her lips from the contact of his fingers. She had to admit, she was liking the feeling of his touch, but then again, they did just meet.

She analyzed Nightwing for a moment while he was transfixed on how kissable her lips looked. He had a skin tight black outfit that showed off his toned muscles, extremely well. And those blue finger stripes were the real chick magnet. She didn't know why, but she loved watching her gaze travel up and down the blue stripe.

"Nice outfit." Kori said, breaking the silence. Nightwing jumped at the comment and quickly retreated his hands to see her giggle it off.

"See, I told you."

"Told me what?"

"You look prettier when you smile."

Kori blushed a deep red and muttered a silent Thank you. He chuckled at her cute awkwardness and shifted uncomfortably for a bit as a thought crossed his mind.

Nightwing turned to Kori and questioned her. "Kori? Where were you going so late at night?"

"Um. The shop. They have my car and I left an important bag in there that I need to get." Kori explained.

Nightwing nodded." So, how far exactly is this shop?"

"I think about five miles. More or less." Kori shrugged.

"Kori! You just can't walk around this late in a city like Jump! I mean, sure it's no Gotham, but it's still pretty screwed up. You need someone to take you there. Do you have somebody you can call?" Dick asked, concern lacing every word. Kori paused for a moment, before a sad smile broke her face.

"No, I'm still new here, but it's fine. I know how to defend myself and-"

"I know you can kick butt Kori. I litteraly just saw you knock out a guy not only a few minutes ago, but you could seriously catch a cold out here. It's freezing." Nightwing stated with a small shiver. Indeed, it was freezing tonight.

"I'm fine. I'm pretty resilient to cold." Kori shrugged. Nightwing frowned, before a thought popped into his mind.

"Fine, but at least try to get a ride to the car shop. Or at least stay safe, okay?" Nightwing questioned.

Kori smiled fondly at his worried attitude towards her. He was so sweet. She gave a small nod and a wave, then she walked away. Dick grinned at her retreating figure. She was heading west, and that's just where he needed to head. As soon as she turned the corner, he pulled out a small black remote and clicked a button on it. Soon, a stunning sleek black and blue motorcycle was by his side, ready to ride.

Dick smirked when he climbed abroad his N-cycle. He had to get home quickly if he was going to give Kori a ride. Revving up his motorcycle, Dick shot out into the dark streets.

**...**

**Wednesday, November 4th 10:00PM**

**Downtown Jump City**

Kori fiddled with her loose crimson red hair nervously. She was sure that she was close by now, but then again, she did see that same graphite covered stop sign twice.

Kori was lost.

She groaned in agitation. Just where the hell was she? She had to keep calm. She was a warrior of Tameran.

Tameran was a small island near the Caribbean. It was a small, very formal place that was used to train future warriors and the soldiers of tomorrow. Of course, children were extremely rare in a place so strict and cruel, but the ones who were born in this environment was handed a weapon the day they could waddle. Kori, being no exception to this, was put through vigorous training to the point on which she was an official warrior. The reason Tameran was given a warrior reputation was simple. The small island, with the even smaller population of about 900 was filled with nothing, but warriors. Sparring was deadly, because if you lost then you were a goner. Tameran excepted nothing, but the best of the best, so if you were beaten in a spar, the winner was ordered to execute you. No weaklings, only the truest of warriors.

Kori shuddered at that last thought. Being the age of twenty, she held her own experience of training and sparring and even killing a man in a spar. She was a warrior of cold blood, and she didn't like that at all. She sometimes comforted herself on thinking about how Wonder Woman was a warrior. Of course, she being in the Justice League meant she did not kill. That made Kori frown again. If only she could take it all back. She was grateful for being able to defend herself, but the thought of her killing a man that did nothing to her still haunted her dreams.

All of a sudden, a pair of headlights began to appear. Kori grinned at the upcoming lights and considered Nightwing's words on asking for a ride. If anything troublesome happened then all she had to do was let her inner warrior out. Plain and simple. Kori saw the car come closer and she began to wave at it hoping that it would stop. Soon a midnight black Lamborghini was parked beside her awaiting for it's new passenger.

Kori exhaled loudly in relief as she opened the car door to see Dick Grayson sitting in his seat with a smile. She frowned at him and had barely heard him say hello before she slammed the door. She began to walk away in frustration until she realized that he was slowly following her.

Letting out a growl, she walked to his side of the car and knocked rather loudly on the window.

Seeing she wanted to talk, he opened his window to only get yelled at by Kori. "Why are you following me?!"

"I'm trying to make sure you're safe." Dick easily replied with a raised eyebrow. Kori scoffed at him.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know me that well." Kori asked.

"I can tell your lost, and you did signal for someone to come pick you up. I'm that guy who'll pick you up." Dick replied smoothly. Kori paused for a moment.

"Yeah, but... I didn't think the guy would be you." Kori muttered. Dick quirked an eyebrow.

"Is their a problem with me?" Dick questioned a bit offended. Kori snorted.

"Well considering that you gave me a cheesy pick up line before actually asking me my name, then yeah there is a problem." Kori retorted. Dick blushed in embarrassment at the memory.

"Yeah... That wasn't so smart on my part. Hey, tell you what. How about I take you where you need to go, and we give each other proper introductions while I drive? No cheesy pick up lines, no games, just our true selves." Dick suggested. Kori seemed to consider this for a moment. She did need to get to the shop in time before it closed, and it wouldn't kill her. Besides if he went against his word, she could just tune him out.

Dick watched her as she finally finished her debate and opened the car door. He grinned, and then began to slowly drive.

"So, uh- what's your name?" Dick asked pretending to not know who she was. Pfft, he couldn't forget her name even if he tried.

Kori smiled fondly at him, knowing he was trying. "My names Kori Anders."

"Kori, huh? That's a beautiful name. My name is Richard Jonathan Grayson, but my friends call me Dick." Dick said jokingly. Kori giggled a bit.

"Richard is a glorious name."

Dick laughed light heartedly before he began to replay Kori's comment. What did she call him?

"You called me Richard, right?" Dick asked a bit confused. Kori gasped sharply when she realized she had called him Richard. It was a known fact around Gotham and Jump City that Dick did not allow anyone to call him by his real name. Rumor has it, that the last time his name was used was by his mother screaming it when she fell to her death.

"I am so, so, so sorry!" Kori began to ramble on quickly. Dick stopped her by placing a finger to her lips and locking his piercing blue eyes on her own green ones.

"Just say it again. My name, I mean." Dick quietly demanded. Kori scrunched her nose up in confusion, but complied.

"Richard?"

"Yeah." Dick hummed quietly, now satisfied. While Kori looked at him strangely, Dick thought to himself. Kori had said his name so...familiar. He was reminded of his mother at the tone, but also the fact that Kori had said it gave him those cursed flapping eagles. He loved the feeling, but it confused him nonetheless.

"Do you want me to call you Dick instead?" Kori asked politely. Dick was snapped out of his content silence by her angelic voice.

"Um, no. Just call me Richard." Dick replied calmly. Kori smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Okay. Well now that we know each others names, I'm heading to Joey's auto shop. If you can drop me off, and take me back to my dorm I would be extremely grateful." Kori said. Dick smiled kindly at her and nodded.

He knew where the shop was. He knew where everything was, with him being Nightwing. The fastest routes, how to avoid traffic, loop holes, he knew it all, but...it wouldn't hurt him if he took the longest route to Joey's shop.

He smiled at himself and turned down a road that would lead to the other side of town. He was beginning to feel the awkward tension in the car, with it all being silent, before he heard a click. Turning to Kori, he saw her fiddling with the radio trying to find a good song to put on.

"I hope you don't mind, but I just can't stand the silence." Kori mummered.

"It's fine." Dick assured giving her a lop sided grin. She immediately thought that the smile was very familiar to her, but she simply shook it off.

After she had found a good song, the music began to ease the two inside the Lamborghini. By the time ten minutes had passed, Dick had finally figured out who the real person was under Kori's tough exterior.

'_Woah_' was the one word that passed through Dick's numb mind.

Kori had taken down her hair, to where now her loose bouncy curls hung down. She was singing every song that came on the radio, and if that wasn't enough, she continued to giggle at Dick's stunned face of her putting her hands up and swaying to the music.

"Where was this Kori when I met you?" Dick laughed as Kori continued to sing.

"Well, maybe if you didn't flirt with me the first time we met, then we could've been friends." Kori retorted with a smirk. Dick blushed.

"Yeah, yeah, but I do hope you know that what you met, wasn't the real me." Dick clarified with honesty. Kori locked eyes on him.

"Wasn't the real you?" Kori asked a bit confused.

"Mmm-hmm."

"Then Mr. Grayson, please enlighten me on who the real you truly is." Kori said, practically letting the words flow out like silk.

Dick smirked at her half lidded eyes."My pleasure Ms. Anders. How about we make a truce? Let's forget whatever happened this morning and just start out fresh."

"As friends?" Kori asked, sounding a bit hopeful. Dick chuckled lightly.

"Of course. Let's shake on it." Dick decided. Kori smiled and stuck out her hand for him to tenderly take into his own and shake.

"From this moment on, we shall no longer be enemies, but now friends!" Kori joked loudly making Dick snort. Mocking her funny attitude, Dick nodded vigorously, making Kori giggle.

"I agree! We will become the best of friends!"

Oh, how true would that be...

**...**

**Tuesday, November 10th 1:09 AM**

**Nightwatch**

Nightwing sat at the Nightwatch typing quickly, letting his gloved fingers glide across the keyboard. His masked eyes squinted at the screen and he wondered to himself about the similar crime patterns in a certain area.

Noticing a familiar figure, he zoomed in on a peculiar person that had been at every crime bust that involved black mask. The man wore a brown trench coat and some sort of metallic shirt with a red bat on it. He had a red mask on that covered his face, but he always used a pair of pistols. Looking at this man more, Nightwing grew more confused.

Clicking a few buttons, Nightwing watched all of the security footage of the man that called himself the Redhood. He fought in a familiar way to Nightwing. He just looked so angry...almost like Redhood used rage to power his blows.

"Nightwing to Oracle."

"Oracle here." Babs quickly responded. Soon, her face popped up on the screen where she held a big smile.

"Hey Dick. Any luck on the Redhood investigation?" Barbra asked. Dick peeled off his mask, and rubbed his eyes in a tiresome fashion.

"None yet." Dick sighed. Barbra gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, Bruce isn't having any luck either. Y'know after Jason and all..." Barbra trailed off. Dick rubbed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah, we all are. Just tell Bruce to contact me when he gets back from patrol." Dick finished. Barbra gave a quick nod before ending the link.

Dick leaned back into his computer chair and took a deep breath. His mind was confused from the recent death of the second Robin. Jason Todd, aka the second Robin, was beat to death by the Joker and left to die in a building that exploded. Dick knew Jason wasn't ready. Hell, he was pretty sure that Bruce knew that Jason wasn't ready, yet he still let it happened. A pang of guilt hit Dick square in the chest. Jason needed more training, more experience, more time. Now he was gone...

Suddenly, a sound of crunching reached Dick's ears. He already knew who it was, but still, this was just bad timing.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Dick asked a bit irritated.

Wally, who was currently smacking on a bowl of froot-loops, gulped. Pulling back his mask, Wally grinned brightly at the now turning figure, which was Dick.

"Hey Dickie-boy! Is it a crime for me to come visit you or something?" Wally joked taking another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Dick frowned at him."This really isn't a good time Wally."

"Well, boss if you want, I can-" Wally was quickly cut off by a loud ring. The look on Dick's face instantly brightened at the tone to where he fished out his public cell phone and quickly scanned through it.

Dick eruptly laughed at his phone and quickly began to text something back. By the time he had finished, he was met with a quirked eyebrow from Wally.

"So... Who are ya textin there boss?" Wally snooped coming closer. Dick frowned at him and just as he was about to object, the phone ringed. Wally quickly grabbed the unlocked phone and zipped up the stairs that led out of the Nightwatch.

"WALLY GET BACK HERE WITH MY PHONE!"

By the time Dick had reached the stairs, Wally was sitting on his bed with a knowing smirk on his face.

"So Dick, are you ever going to introduce me to this Kori girl?" Wally asked with a snort. Dick frowned at him.

"Okay one, I know what you're thinking and it's not like that. We're just friends. Two, even if I did like her like that, I wouldn't do anything about it. Relationships are about trust and honesty, and I couldn't get somebody I loved in danger like that." Dick explained making Wally scoff.

"Superheroes need loving too." He teased. Dick frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? I get loving."

"Dick, just because you had a whole bunch of one night stands with hot girls and even heroins, doesn't mean you're getting loving." Wally retorted. Dick made a sour face at the boy, before snatching his phone back.

"Wally, you just don't get it. Just drop it, okay?" Dick sighed. Wally frowned, but complied and slowly walked down the stairs.

Looking at his phone, Dick read the message Kori had sent him.

_'Hey Richard, it's getting late for me. I have an exam tomorrow and I need 2 get my sleep. Sorry I can't stay up and joke around with you more. I'll c u tomorrow in class, then we can prank Gar again. ;) Goodnight.'_

Dick smiled at the text and quickly replied with his own.

_'Can't wait. I'll bring the shocking gum tommorow, as long as you remember to record Gar's face. Good luck on ur test, and goodnight. :)'_

Dick thought to himself how crazy it was that he had just met Kori, and he felt like he could tell her anything. She was so innocent, so smart, so kind, and so sweet that she had even won Rachel over. It was unimaginable how Dick felt that he had known Kori his whole life. Unknown to him, she felt the exact same way.

"Hey Dick! Mr. Batman is down here on the computer and he doesn't look too happy!" Wally called out nervously.

Dick sighed, and quickly trudged down the stairs to see the dark knight himself looking at him sharply.

"What's the problem Bruce?" Dick asked, getting straight to business. Bruce, or rather Batman looked Dick dead in the eyes stating his next sentence with a hint of unease.

"The Joker escaped Arkham."

**...**

**Alright my duckies, this right here is where we shall leave chapter 3! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and I'm truly sorry for the long awaited update. Anyways, l hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now you guys have figured out what type of environment Kori was raised in. She's a warrior, and she's a badass. You will figure this out more into the story. Hint! Hint! **

**Anywho, I shall update this in about 40 reviews. Something like that, promise!**

**follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember, to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	4. The struggles of a hero

**A/N: *sigh* You guys ever wanted a story to update so bad? Like sooo bad, and you're just sitting there in your bed thinking to yourself,"When is this thing gonna update?!"**

**That's me right now. I'm just...I just want this certain story to update. :(**

**Oh well, I'm not gonna deprive you guys because of my self pity. I'm sorry for the long awaited updates! I promise you guys it'll get better, but lemme give you a briefing on all my stories.**

**Teen's life a reality - (COMPLETE) A sequel WILL be made and it will be called 'TLR2- Broken, Lost, Gone' and it will be published as soon as I complete Searching For You or Not Your Average Highschooler.**

**Searching For You - about 3 more chapters left...**

**Not Your Average Highschooler- Almost complete. Maybe about 3-5 chapters left...**

**I'm back and I've brought a few friends- welp, this story is, as I regret to inform you all...I'm DELETING it. To be honest my fellow readers, I've NEVER seen YJ. I've only watched like three episodes at a max. And they were season 1! I just know a few simple things, and I believe you should know a show before you try to write Fanfiction for it. That is why I am deleting this story and I am going to make it EVEN BETTER! I have a certain friend who has both seasons of YJ and I'm going to watch them to learn all I can about the show.**

**Love, Drama, Highschool, (LDH)- Ha! This story is just starting to get interesting! *evil grin***

**Pain of Lost Love - this simple one-shot with my partner in crime, starfirenight is being considered to have a second chapter... ALSO! Check out ANOTHER one-shot we have written called 'A Special Halloween' on her profile! It's a bit...late, but hey, still great!**

**Complicated Love- oh my, how this story is going to make you and me feel. What an amazing ride we'll all have together, but for now we're just getting started...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**...**

**Chapter 4:_ The struggles of a hero_**

**Tuesday, November 10th 1:33 a.m. - Nightwatch**

"What did you just say?"

Batman sighed and pulled back the cowl on his face to reveal Bruce Wayne. His ice blue eyes looked tired and the dark bags under his eyes proved that.

"The Jokers escaped Arkham."

"Bruce. How long ago did he escape?" Dick asked with a bitter growl.

Wally looked a bit uncomfortable being in the middle of the feud. Wally knew what happened to Jason. Jason was beaten to death by the Joker, and the fact that the Joker had just escaped was just adding a cherry to the top of the messy situation that Dick and Bruce called life.

A heroes life was a hard one.

"He escaped earlier this evening. According to the security footage, Harley helped him escape. She disguised herself as a nurse and gassed the building. When the employees woke up, they reported that scarecrow, ivy, and Joker were missing." Bruce informed.

Dick seemed to soak in the news and he withheld a groan. Not only had the clown prince escape, but he also helped some of the top Gotham criminals bust out as well. This was not good.

"Any reports yet?" Dick asked. Tim, who was the new Robin, popped into the conversation with a shake of his head.

"Negative Nightwing. Other then the jail break, and the Redhood incidents, Gotham has been silent." Tim spoke calmly. He stretched his back a bit, while Bruce began to type in a few keys.

On the Nightwatch screen, a couple of videos with Redhood popped up. Nightwing studied a few while Batman began to point out several things in the video.

"Do you see his fighting style?" Batman or rather Bruce at the moment, pointed out. Dick studied a small clip of how Redhood leapt over a crate and punched a man in the face.

"I've already established he uses rage to power his blows." Bruce commented. At this, Wally popped in excitedly.

"Hey! He sounds like Supes! Y'know, how like Superboy punches with anger and stuff?" Wally added with a grin. His smile soon deflated when he had not one, but three glares aimed at him.

"Okay, I get it. Keep my dumb comments to myself. Geez!" Wally pouted walking out of the Nightwatch.

"As I was saying, Redhood uses a similar fight pattern as we do. Do you see how he anticipates the opposing foes moves and dodges with key precision? His anger also reminds me of how Jason use to-"

"Bruce, don't. Jason's gone. This can't be him."Dick cut off. Bruce stopped his explanation and glared at Dick through the screen.

"I am aware that Jason is gone. If I recall correctly, I was the one who held my dead son in my hands after the incident." Bruce coldly replied. Dick winced at the tone because he knew it was true. Not only did Bruce take up a new Robin, but he took up a new son. Jason was family, and he was taken away by the hero business. It was just another reminder that heroes didn't just prance about in capes, but that they were risking their lives to protect the innocent citizens of their cities.

"I think we should try and collect more data on Redhood to see what exactly his plan is. He's not a hero, but he's not a criminal either." Tim began. Nightwing rose an eyebrow at his adoptive brother.

"What are you talking about?"

"At the docks, we sighted Redhood. He wasn't trying to capture drugs from black mask, but rather stop a shipment of some sort from the Joker's goons." Tim informed.

"That's strange..." Nightwing mummered.

"Not necessarily. It may be him trying to eliminate an opposing force against his plans. We don't have any real evidence that he's against the Joker." Bruce informed. Dick nodded in agreement while Tim seemed to consider this.

"Maybe. Just send me any more information about Redhood when any come up." Dick requested. Bruce nodded and behind him, Dick could see Tim give a thumbs up.

Dick gave one last nod before disconnecting the line. "Nightwing out."

**. . .**

**Wednesday, November 11th 6:48p.m. - Dorm 16**

Kori looked...interesting today. She wasn't her usual radiant self, but rather a lazy girl who didn't want to get out of bed.

She sat on her large purple bed wrapped in a thick red blanket. Her classes were done, and Kori just felt sloth like today. She wanted to relax and be able to take it easy for a day. Due to her heritage and where she came from, days like this were extremely rare.

Why not be lazy?

Kori was glad her roommate wasn't here. She loved her friend Karen Beecher, but it was almost secretive between the two. Karen was an African American female with a beautiful figure and honey brown eyes. She was a quick witted, sassy, bossy woman and Kori loved her. The problem with her roommate, was that she always had to go somewhere. Kori wished Karen could tell her where she was at least going, but when the subject was brought up, Karen would get all nervous and leave.

Almost like Karen had a double life or something...

Kori groaned and looked around her dorm. Karen's side of the room was filled with a black bed, a small desk, a wall full of pictures, and small decorative bumble bees. Kori's side was filled with a purple bed with red sheets, a couple of glow in the dark stars that stuck onto the wall, several items from Tameran, and the dresser that her and Karen shared.

Noticing that her room was dead silent, Kori frowned. Maybe she could do something? Like take a nap? Yeah, a nap. That sounded like a good idea.

Kori reluctantly pulled herself out of the bed and shivered when her foot touched the cold hard wood floor. She scrambled to the light switch and turned off the light letting her glow in the dark stars pop in the blackness. Kori smiled to herself and made it to her bed to where she snuggled into the big green pillow she had and closed her eyes.

Just as Kori felt consciousness slip away, a knock happened. Her green eyes snapped open to the sudden noise and she covered her ears with a pillow.

"Go away please!" Kori yelled. A chuckle was what she got in response and another knock.

"C'mon Kori, I know you're in there! Let me in! I brought gifts!" Dick's cheesy call echoed. Curiosity finally got to Kori, so she slipped out of the bed to open the door.

Dick smiled widely when he saw Kori open her door. He was told by Karen that she was going to be by herself today, and that thought didn't sit well. So today, he avoided all business meetings with Bruce, a couple phone calls from Wally and Victor, and a bunch of flirtatious heroins just to spend time with Kori. Yup, you could say he was quickly becoming attached to Kori.

"Well hello Ms. Anders. You are looking quite stunning this evening." Dick smoothly greeted. Kori laughed at him and ushered him inside.

"Yes, I have been preparing all day for your visit Richard. I hope my appearance does look well." Kori beamed, pointing to herself.

Dick looked at her and noticed something particular. She was bare footed exposing her adorable feet. She wore a pair of grey sweat pants and a Nightwing hoodie with her red hair in a messy bun.

"I take that you're a Nightwing fan, huh?" Dick slyly commented. Kori blushed and looked down at the sweater.

"Yeah. He's my favorite superhero." Kori said, tracing the finger stripes on her sweater absently. Dick silently took pride in this, and he couldn't stop the cocky grin that crossed his face.

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Why?"

"Just...wondering."

"Yes." Kori peeped. Dick laughed at her red face and felt an immense sensation from the compliment. Even if it wasn't directed towards him, he still loved it.

"So Richard, may I inquire why you wish to hang out with me?" Kori asked with a smile.

Dick pulled out the blue backpack he had on his back, and pulled out a package of popcorn and a laptop. Kori quirked an eyebrow at this and he simply laughed. "We're going to get fat on popcorn and watch Netflix."

"Sounds glorious." Kori grinned. Dick nodded and walked to the small microwave that sat on the dresser and placed the bag of popcorn inside. Pressing the right amount of time for the bag, he pressed start.

"Anything you want to watch in particular?" Dick asked. Kori smiled widely and sat on the bed. Dick gave her his laptop and began to grab a plastic bowl out, while Kori picked the movie.

Suddenly the microwave dinged, and the smell of butter littered the room. Kori began to giggle to herself while Dick turned the light off and hopped into the bed.

"So what are we watching Kor?" Dick piped in putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"This." Kori giggled when she pointed to the screen. Dick felt his blue eyes widen and his mouth drop.

"Kori, you are so lucky that you're my best friend, or I would so not be watching this right now." Dick groaned. Kori erupted into more fits of laughter making him join in. He couldn't help it, if her laughs were contagious.

"Oh, Richard, I've heard this is a good movie." Kori winked. Dick groaned again.

"Yeah, but did you have to pick the most chickiest chick flick of all time?" Dick pouted. Kori leaned against his chest lightly and felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"It won't kill you Richard." Kori teased. Dick frowned at her making her laugh again.

"I swear the Notebook will be the death of me."

**. . .**

**Friday, November 13th 10:13 p.m. - Grayson resident**

"Hey guys!"

"Cy! My man!"

"Oh Azar."

The excited changeling leapt over in the form of a green monkey on top of the robotic males back. Raven- who was in her true form of her natural grey pale skin tone and purple hair- groaned.

Dick chuckled at them and sat down with a game board. Tonight was special. Rather patrolling tonight, Dick had an idea to introduce Kori to his friends. What better place to meet those said friends then at the Grayson's resident itself? That's right, the luxurious mansion that Dick called home was the perfect place for Kori to meet Victor and Wally.

"Can't you guys relax for a bit?" Dick snapped at the wrestling males. Victor- who was still in his Cyborg form- tossed the irritating green monkey in response.

With a shriek, Gar turned into a green cat and landed perfectly. Releasing a hiss, he turned back into his normal green self.

"Dude! That was so uncool!" Gar exclaimed. Raven huffed at him from where she stood in the kitchen and walked over to slap him.

"Ouch! Raven that hurt!"

"Well slaps aren't supposed to feel good." Raven droned with a roll of her eyes. Gar stuck his tongue out at her.

"Geez guys, get a room!" Karen teased. Her bumblebee wings fluttered over to Cyborg where she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah BB. You just need to admit that you like Rae already." Cyborg chimed in. At the mention of the names both Raven and Beastboy blushed.

"Shut up tin man!" Gar countered. Cyborg couldn't help the laughter that escaped him.

The living room was quite a nice sight. The kitchen wasn't so far so the smell of food being prepared was fluttering about the room. The living room was prepped for a game night. Several boxes of game boards sat on the ground while the game Monopoly sat on the wooden coffee table. Cyborg sat on the large recliner in the back, propped up with a smile on his face. Gar sat at a stool beside the counter in the kitchen, while Raven made a simple cup of herbal tea in the corner. Karen on the other hand, couldn't stop the giggles escaping her mouth as she saw Wally or rather Flash at the moment getting scolded at by a worried Dick.

"Dammit Wally, you ate all of the nachos!" Dick raged.

Wally looked incredulous at the blame. "Uh uh."

"Wally you have cheese on your face!" Dick pointed at him, "And your mask!"

Wally gulped the food down. "Hey! It's not my fault that you make the best nachos ever! You shouldn't have left me unsupervised!"

"You're 23 year old grown man and part of the Justice League. Your the fastest man alive and you're telling me you have to be supervised?" Raven monotoned from her spot in the kitchen.

Karen and Gar laughed at this while Wally frowned. "No fair!"

"Whatever dude. Just run to the store down the street and buy the ingredients for Dick to make a new bowl of cheese." Gar suggested. Dick shook his head.

"No! We don't have enough time for that. Wally go clean your face up and change out of your costume. Victor, Karen, Raven, and Gar put on your hologram rings." Dick commanded. Everyone began to do as he said and prepare themselves.

"Geez, what's the big deal?" Cyborg whispered. Beastboy placed his hologram ring on making him Garfield again.

Looking at Cyborg who was now Victor Stone, he laughed. "Dick has like a crush on her or something."

"No I don't!" Dick yelled, surprising the two. He glared at them. " I don't have a crush on Kori. She's just ... she's just special to me. And even if I did like her like that, I could never get serious with her. Heroes can't bring the ones they love into their line of work. I can't bring her into a relationship if I'm not completely honest with her."

"Well if you did tell her, you wouldn't be alone. I mean seriously bro, Uncle Barry has Aunt Iris." Wally pointed out.

Gar chimed in, "And Superman has Lois Lane."

"And-"

"Okay! What is the point of all this?" Dick growled. Karen smiled at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dick. The point is, even heroes need somebody to help them at the end of the day. "

"Bruce doesn't." Dick retorted. Raven snorted, now walking into the room.

"Please. I'm an empath, and I can tell how his hormones and heart beat quicken when he's around Selina." Raven replied. Dick grumbled at her.

"Guys, Kori's just a really great friend. She's funny, she's sweet, she's kind, she's loving, and she has the cutest way of scrunching up her nose when she's confused, oh and she has an amazing personality, and her nature is just so compassionate, and don't get me started on her laughs, it's like listening to bells and her smile is-"

Wally smirked at his friends rambling while Karen and Rachel grinned. Gar closed his agape mouth and whispered into Victor's ear, "I told you he likes her."

Victor numbly nodded and replied,"I'm a hero, my ass. He likes this Kori girl more then you like Raven."

Gar gasped and shook his head quickly in rejection. "No way dude, I totally like Raven better then-" Gar closed his mouth shut when he realized what he had said. He glared at Victor.

"Dude if you tell anyone I will so hurt you." Gar growled. Victor rose an eyebrow.

"How? I'm bigger and better then you grass stain." Victor responded coolly. Gar smiled wickedly in response.

"You won't be saying that when I bury your tools at the dog park chrome dome."

Victor sweat dropped and Gar smiled in victory. Just as Dick was about to ramble into the subject of Kori's hair, the doorbell runged. Dick ushered Wally to open the door as he began to fix disheveled couch cushions.

Wally sprinted to the door in less then a second, and smoothed his wind blown hair. Putting on a charming smile, he opened the door to where his eyes widened.

In front of him was Kori. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a simple red shirt with a grey sweater. Her lips were adorned in red lipstick and she had her long red hair down in curls with a simple grey beanie on. Her green eyes grew a slight twinkle at the sight of Wally.

"Greetings!" Kori chirped pulling Wally into a hug. Wally was caught by surprise by the sudden action, but returned the gesture.

"Well hello gorgeous. Let me escort you to the room Dickie-boy resides in. Shall we?" Wally flirted, putting his arm out for her to take. She giggled at him knowing fully from Dick's tales that Wally was a big flirt.

"So, what's in the bag?" Wally asked pointing to the brown bag Kori held. She smiled and pulled out a...

Wally's mouth watered when Kori pulled out a large sandwich from Subway. Knowing that he was about to start drooling, she handed him the sub to where he hesitantly took it.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to just take your food." Wally asked hesitantly. Kori shook her head dismissively.

"No, you can have it. You look hungry." Kori sweetly answered. Wally grinned widely and began to chow down as Kori continued to walk with him. In less then a minute, Wally had swallowed the sandwich, and he smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Dick was right. You really are an awesome chick. By the way, nice legs. Hey can I call ya Legs? Nah, imma just call you it." Kori giggled at him.

"Okay. And Richard talked about me?" Kori inquired.

Wally nodded happily. "Oh yeah, he does it all the time. He can go on and on about how your hair looked one day or if you sneeze on how it was such a cute noise and your personality, oh and how hot you look when-"

"Wally!" Both Kori and Wally looked up to see Raven standing at the hallway with an irritated face. She smiled at Kori and marched over to Wally and snatched his left ear to where he began to wince.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Raven or rather Rachel, began to drag the boy away.

"Sorry for this one. He's not fully trained yet, so he's still an idiot."

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Another yank. "OW!"

"Well, just follow me and I'll take Wally off your hands since we can't leave him unsupervised." Raven monotoned. Kori giggled and followed her into the living room where she saw everyone lounging.

Kori looked up and locked eyes with Dick. "Richard!"

Dick opened his arms up, fully prepared for her hug, and embraced her when she crashed into his arms. He laughed at her and gave her a lopsided grin as she beamed up at him.

"Hey Kor." Dick breathed looking down at her. She smiled more and snuggled into his chest. Letting go of him, she didn't notice the deflated look that crossed his face as she turned to see his friends.

"Rachel! It's so great to see you again!" Kori beamed. She hugged the half demon spawn and felt a smile tug her lips when Rachel returned the embrace lightly.

"Hi Kori." Rachel greeted, ignoring the two astonished stares from Victor and Wally.

"Gar!" Kori chirped. Garfield gave her a toothy grin and hugged her.

"Wassup Kori!"

Kori detached herself from the green eyed male and turned to see Victor. He held his hand out for her to shake and she simply ignored the gesture and hugged him as if he was a large teddy bear. He chuckled and patted her back.

"Well aren't you a hugger lil lady. I'm Victor, but call me Vic." Victor laughed. He then gestured to Karen. "I know you know my girlfriend."

Kori and Karen squealed at each other before they both nearly tackled the other in a hug.

"It's good to see ya girl!"

"It is glorious to see you as well Bee! Even if I'll see you again when we go to bed!"

The two girls giggled as Kori smiled at the proudly standing Wally. He bowed before her and took her hand and laid a kiss on it making her snort.

"Good evening Ms. Anders. Dare I say that the stars above can not compare to the twinkle in your eyes." Wally charmed. Kori smirked at him.

"Do you say that to all the girls?"

Wally snorted. "Only the hot ones. I'm just messing with you Legs. I'm the Wall-man and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not on the market right now. Sadly, you won't get this hunk of a man all to yourself, because I am taken!"

"What a tragedy." Rachel sarcastically remarked form behind him. Wally shot her a glare.

"Whatever Rae, you know I'm hot."

"Okay! How about we play a game?" Dick suggested. Kori beamed at him.

"Yes! Let us-"

A sudden beep interrupted Kori's reply as she closed her mouth. Victor, Wally, Rachel and Gar all looked alarm already knowing what was happening.

Dick was getting a crime alert.

Dick creased his eyebrows and pulled out a small phone from his pocket. One that Kori had never seen before. Dick clicked it open and grimaced at the sight.

"I'm sorry Kori, but I have to go." Dick apologized. Kori frowned.

"Richard-"

"I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can, but I just have to take care of some business real quick. "

Dick ignored the pain of guilt that tinged his heart at the sight of Kori's heart broken expression. He dashed down to the Nightwatch and quickly placed on his Nightwing uniform. By the time he was done, he was gearing up his utility belt.

A screech of a Raven echoed about the cave as Raven teleported inside. She floated to Dick and rose an eyebrow at him.

"So, how long do you think this one will be?"

"I don't know yet, but it's not an ordinary crime." Dick said as he marched over to his N-cycle.

Raven rose an eyebrow. "Is it who I think it is?"

Dick sighed and turned to Raven. "Yeah. It's the Joker."

**...**

**Bum! Bum! BUM! I'm so excited to write the next chapter! We're gonna have the Joker and Harley Quinn! YASS! I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please tell me you are!**

**READ THIS! If you didn't read the authors note at the top then do it. There's some important information up there that you guys need to see! Also! I would like to ask you all 2 questions! 1! Would you like it if I change the rating to M and have smut later on in the story? 2! Would you like it if I started doing point of views? Please tell me in the review!**

**Next Chapter: Joker and Harley, Nightwing action, Kori and the group, some bbrae, and another surprise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Follow, favorite, review, or all 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and remember to keep being awesome! ~ PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
